lidordndfandomcom-20200215-history
Jillian Tealeaf
Jillian Tealeaf is a rouge traveler that travels with Aramil Amakir, Emilie Symphony, Dian Torn, Helin Dankil, Li, Noga Kraus, Dench and Lia Nailu. Jillian is widely known as the worst thief in the Eastern Fire kingdom. Apperiance: Jillian is a average height female halfling. She has long black wavy hair, dark brown eyes and large breasts. Jillian wears a long black hooded cloak, it's opening password is "Gilisgay". Her weapons are daggers, stabbing gloves, and a dagger shooter ( a crossbow type of weapon). Personality: Jillian is intellegant and tries to adapt a calm logical take at situations, but is easily blinded by her short temper and short term thinking. She often gets in trouble throughout her journeys because of her attempts to steal and break the law. There were countless times when Jillian nearly ended up in jail for life. Jillian's biggest weakness is her anger. Jillian hates cocky and stuck-up people. She spends most her time thinking about ways to get and save money and glory. With the few close friends she has, she's fun, lighthearted and defensive. She does her best to please and help her friends . Background: Jillian raised herself in a small house in Karas, near the Amakir royal palace. Both Jillians parents were very ill since her childhood, so it was her job to keep her and her parents alive. Jillian became a thief at adolescence, but wasnt good at it- and always got caught. When she grew up, Jillian was notoriously known as the worst thief in the Eastern Fire kingdom. One day, Jillian decided to clear her name, not as a thief- but as the WORST thief. Jillian trained hard and became a rogue who mastered daggers and traps. Jillian broke into the Amakir palace a day after Aramil Amakir '''became the king of the '''Eastern Fire kingdom. Jillian failed, but caused a lot of problems. Aramil himself cought her, but couldn't find the will to hurt her, and let her go. after all, she was the worst thief in the kingdom. Jillian kept coming back to the palace and tried to steal from it again and again, but always failed. Jillian really liked Aramil for reasons she couldnt explain. She respected him and she felth warm feelings for him. Jillian recieved a letter from the king himself, she was sure it would be about locking her up in jail or executing her, but to her great surprise it was an invitation, that would change her life, to join the kings army. Jillian and gods: Pumakin- One day Jillian entered a random library hoping to find a bargaining book that would help her learn to save money. What Jillian didn't know was that that library was a temple of the annoying god of knowledge, Pumakin. Pumakin noticed her and decided to amuse himself. Pumakin tried to drive Jillian crazy for hours using complicated illusions, mind games, and even a small degree of violence. But every time he tried a new trick to bother her, Jillian bothered him right back with wit and passive behaviour. Pumakin started liking Jillian, and so, everytime Jillian stumbled into a temple of his or he got bored, Pumakin would harass her for hours to pass some time. Pumakin and Jillian's relationship ended after Yoko smartho, Pumakin's daughter, died while accompanyign Jillian in a mission, because Jillian was scared of how he might react. Category:Characters